Darkness Of Our Hearts
by thenamelessauthorbornsomeday
Summary: What will happen when a somewhat insane Brony Gamer dies and is given Reality Warping powers by a Goddess? The impossible, of course! Rating might change.
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes: Hello. Well this is my first story. I hope you like it. If you do, please review so I can know it and I can keep updating. Thanks.

* * *

Chapter I.

_?'s Point of View._

Damn it.

Why did there had to be nothing after death? Seriously! I mean, that's the whole thing is about, right?

Oh, sorry. Of course, some people believe other stuff.

Let me introduce myself. The name's Wataru Kamijo. White hair, pale skin, azure eyes, about 5' 7'' feet tall.

Well, my name is NOT that one, I am American, yet I don't think it matters anymore. I am dead so I get to call myself as I like.

*sigh* Damn, so lonely in here. I wish I could be in Equestria.

"Well, hello there." a voice said behind me.

I quickly turned around and saw nothing. Oh shit. Is it Nyx? Or Thanatos? That friggin' voice had no hint! Meh, I'm dead. If worst comes to worst, I'll suffer never ending suffering.

"Hello?" I greeted back.

"Um... quite the interesting guest I'm having. Never saw anyone like you."

"You sure?" I asked with a smile, "Because one would believe you would meet someone like everyone anytime."

"And you know what's up too? Now, that's impressive." Um... the voice sounds more... feminine now.

"Let me guess, Nyx?"

Suddenly, a little girl fazed in front me. It had black night hair, long enough that it reached up to her ankles, a really pale skin and red eyes, and she wore a beautiful silvery gown. Oh, and she was holding a GIANT BROADSWORD in one of her little hands. "Yup! Impressive indeed."

I smiled nervously. But of course! Only Death herself can look as a 7 years old girl that might be just like-Erm... It's clearer than friggin' water!

"Now, this is weird. Because I should kill you. However, why I am feeling like I shouldn't do that?" she voiced as she tilt her head in confusion.

"Then don't do it." I told her.

"Maybe I will not. After all, ONE escaping can't be such a big deal, right?" Whoa! That was a friggin' shot in the dark, and it worked! "Tell me about you."

Huh? "What do you want to know?"

"EVERYTHING." she voiced as she appeared in front of me, her face to inches with mine and her eyes wide open.

Damn it.

* * *

"And that's pretty much everything." I finished tiredly. I don't get it. How can I be tired? I'm fucking dead.

"My Little Ponies and Internet aside, your life sucked. Badly." Nyx nodded.

"Thanks, I guess."

"I mean, I was the wife of a complete jerk, then when he finally decided to do something about the endless void we were in, who he asks for help? Our evil son that is even a worst jerk than his father, dethrones him and then rapes me, having two more children who THEN dethrones us, sending us to wherever outside the Universe, with first husband who then follow to torture us for the following eternity, even when I didn't have any fault. And then, just when I kill Kaos, and was gonna go after Erebus, Thanatos comes out of nowhere and is like 'Hi there, mommy. I need someone to watch over my dead people. Come with me!' and drag me to the Under-UNDERWORLD. But your life seriously sucks!"

I looked at her in puzzlement, "How can my life be worse than yours?"

She shrugged, before her eyes widened in realization and she gasped, "I know what I can do for you!"

"You are gonna do something for me?" I asked her.

"Didn't you say you wanted to go to Equestria? Well, I know how you can do that!" Huh? "You only have to take Kaos' powers and make them yours!"

As soon as she finished talking, my brain processed all that info. "Why would you do that?"

"I don't know. I don't know many things. Yet I hear my heart when it says something. And he is telling me right now to do something kind for you, and that if I do, I will never regret it."

I looked at her, "And what powers are we talking about?" Hey! I am curious! And I'm sure you are as well.

"Um... I believe he used to call it 'Reality Warping' or something like that." Holy shit! Reality Warping? That's awesome.

"But why give me those powers? Aren't they useful for you?"

"No. I can't use them by some reason." Suddenly, a really creepy smile made its way to her lips, "And it will be really fun to watch your misadventures."

I could feel myself starting to sweat bullets, "Okay?"

Suddenly a blue spinning card appeared before me, surrounded with black and red sparks. Holy fucking shit! This is a Persona Card! However... the sparks. I never heard of something like this before.

"This is the power of every Universe, which allows you to modify reality to your liking. With these powers, you'll be unstoppable, blah, blah, blah, card games, blah, blah." Was that... a reference to Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series? I'm staing to doubt this is the actual Nyx.

I chuckled, "If I were it that would make you really bored quickly. I'm gonna do stuff in my way, you know. I already know what I'll do with this power."

Nyx smiled, "You are really interesting indeed. I'm gonna have so much fun watching you." she told before bursting in laughter before fading away. "But I wonder... what shall you do with this power? I guess... not only time can tell, but you."

I smiled to myself as the Persona Summoning Card melted into my hands. "That went far better than I have expected. Ever." I snapped my fingers, the black void we stood turning with a flicker into an endless grassy hill, the sun high in the sky. Nice! I already know how to use this!

"A new chance, uh? I guess... everyone deserves a new chance." I voiced to myself as I took one of my hands closer to my heart. "I wish I could speak with you."

Silence.

I sighed to myself as I looked at the sky. "You are there. I know it. However... why are you ignoring me? I am not ignoring you."

I snapped my fingers once again and trees started to grow in random spot in the whole land.

"Damn... I can't even think properly for some reason... Why I am giving life to this land again?"

Silence.

"Maybe... it's because Nyx is here and she must be really lonely, after all she is Death herself. Being it must be quite a toll on you after the first eon." I chuckled to myself as I held my head, "Damn... my mind can't process that quickly what my heart and soul dictates."

I snapped my fingers and a twenty feet tall wall with the Elements of Harmony sculpted on it, clouds behind them as well. I chuckled to myself as the words 'MLP: FiM. Everfree Forest.' flashed in my mind. "Okay then, time to meet some ponies." And as soon as I finished talking, the wall started to slowly open, a fierce light coming from within it. I walked into it with a smile.

* * *

Third Person's PoV.

"So... did you gave it to him?" the cloaked figure asked coldly, its voice distorted in a demonic way, showing no hint of it being either male, female or even being human.

"Yes, I did." Nyx nodded at the figure, "You were right. He deserved it."

The figure sighed, "It's funny. Because I'm right in thinking that there are people who suffered worst."

"But how many of them gave up, uh? And how many them killed themselves in order to escape or worse, accepted the hand they were dealt by Destiny?" Nyx asked with determination, "And how many resisted it? How many kept themselves still them? And how many... how many kept sane after that?"

"You are right. However, do I have to remind you he-"

"He gave up AFTER being dead? No, you don't have."

The figure chuckled, "Actually, I was gonna say he was never sane in the first place but yours is important too. I can see he got you somewhat charmed, now didn't he?"

Nyx face reddened instantly, "What are you talking about?"

"He has that, you know? He might not know it, but he charms people in many ways."

"Really?"

The figure nodded, "You know, it's funny. You look exactly like he believed 'she' would look like."

Nyx gasped, "You mean-?"

The figure nodded again. "Yes. Yes, I mean it."

Nyx looked down at the floor, "He really deserves that power. You know, Author? I believe he will be the one to make that curse into a true bliss."

"I believe so too. After all, if he didn't, I would have never hinted you to give him those powers." the figure voiced before going into a somewhat insane dark chuckle.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Notes: Thank you very much Doden Drake for adding my story to your Story Alert, vvvbob for adding my story to your Favourite, uberness for adding it to his Favorites too, to Ninjabrony the same, Rodney Eve Yendor for adding the story to his Story Alert, and Dragon2234 for adding it to his Favorite too. I can't seriously believe it! And it was just the first chapter! I'm so happy!

Anyways, I wanted to tell you that this fanfiction, will have many reference and will crossover MANY things (The why shall be explained in future chapters) So, if someone doesn't get a reference, I don't ask my and I answer it. And I'm searchin for a beta reader too. One who can help me with grammar and plot stuff and, if she/he knows stuff about many manga and games that would be a bonus. So... if anyone interested or anything be free to PM me.

Review Answering Section:

**BackUpMoth:** For being my first reviewer, I'm giving you a virtual cookie! Someone knows the recipe?

**Freedom:** Believe me when I tell you that stuff gets weirder and weirder. Maybe its the fact that Wataru does tons of references to tons of games and/or foreing mitology that maybe you haven't played. I don't know, tell what confuses you.

Now... to the chapter!

* * *

Wataru's PoV.

I closed the door behind me as soon as the light started to faded away, and HOLY FUCKING SHIT! I'M STANDING OVER A CLOUD LIKE A PEGASUS!

I quickly turned around and saw it.

It was, basically, the aerial shot of Ponyville shown in the show but a bit further away, (you know, the part before Dash shows in the screen and flies towards there?) yet, besides the fact it was covered in snow, this was real. After suppressing the urges to scream like a fanboy, I sat in the cloud I stood and watched at it. That's Sweet Apple Acres, Sugar Cube Corner is my 'northwest', and the Town Square is obviously in the middle of the town.

"So… do you like it?" a melodious voice asked, surprising me.

I quickly turned around and I felt my eyes widen in shock as I saw the one who was speaking at me. It was a beautiful alicorn with dark red mane, a coat as white as snow, and the Cutie Mark of an ink pot and a quill, yet her body looked somewhat transparent.

"L-Lauren Faust!" I gasped as I kneeled down before her. I don't know why I did it but I guess it was something I should have done.

Lauren giggled, "Oh, come on! You don't have to act like that in front of me. I'm just her Ponysona, although what you said IS truth, after all… she is me, and I am her." Ponysona! That's funny.

Uh? That's what… I raised an eyebrow at her but made no comment about that. "Can I ask why are you here?"

"Go ahead."

"Why are you here, Queen Lauren?"

She giggled again, "Please, don't call me like that. Really. Anyways, I came to see you; you seem quite the interesting human. It does gonna be fun to see how you handle yourself in this world, _Element of Creation_." She voiced with a smile that quickly turned into and sad one, "Do… what you need to do to protect my little ponies, okay?"

"Uh?"

"You will understand when the time comes, but until then, take care." Lauren voiced as her body started to glow and she vanished into several butterfly of white light that flew away from him.

I closed his eyes for a moment before I turned towards Ponyville and began to walk an imaginary stair leading me into Everfree Forest. I can't go straight to Ponyville right now. It… can bring mayhem in many ways.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle's Pov.

"Uh?" I muttered in confusion as I woke up. What was that weird feeling?

"Twilight? What is it?" Spike asked worriedly as he yawned tiredly.

"I don't know, Spike. It felt like somekind of… beat?" I told him as I got out of my bed.

"A beat? What are you talking about?"

I don't know why I did it, but I opened the curtains of my window and looked at the nightsky.

I saw nothing. I shrugged. "Nothing. It must have been my imagination." I told to myself as I closed the curtains again.

That was weird. It felt like a really powerful burst of magic. However, the only ones who can do something barely scratching that level are the Princesses. Combined.

Meh, maybe it WAS just a dream.

* * *

Third Person's PoV.

"So… it has started, um?" a voice surrounded in darkness whispered.

"Yes." The Figure stated, "However, I wonder… what are YOU gonna do when he discovers the truth and comes ultimately for you?"

"I know what I have to do. Until then… everyone! Please gather here NOW!" the voice demanded.

Suddenly, several shadows gathered in the darkness, the only distinguishable sound they made was that akin to breeze.

"All of you watch over him and aid if worse comes to worse."

"And if in the starting point it comes to 'that'?"

"I authorize you to tell him to release the limiters." The voice demanded.

"Sir, the reality warping is very unstable! He will destroy the whole story!" another voice countered.

"Don't worry. It will not happen. Commence Operation: Shadow Guardians." The voice asked, "You are gonna take the leading role in this mission… Sephiroth. You all, obey his command and report to both me and him."

"Yes, sir." Several voices cried before the breeze like sound from before repeated again, the shadows being there no more.

"G!"

"Yes, sir?"

"Be my eyes there. Do not allow him or my other subordinates to even have the slightest hint of you being there. Go with Roxas too."

"As you wish, sir." The voice agreed as the silence it left ended with a sound of a book closing and a wing flapping away.

* * *

Wataru's PoV.

I silently landed in a small clearing within Everfree Forest. The darkness of the night making it creepier than usual, but I simply ignored that.

"Let's see… What should be the first thing to do with this little gift?" I wondered as I looked at the sky, the moon high in the sky.

Maybe I should enhance my whole body. I am always in pain so it would be a nice change to change that.

As soon as I snapped my finger, I screamed in pain and felt to the ground. Damn, what the hell? IT HURTS! My whole body started to have spams beyond my control, and where my eyes rested now I felt burning pain, like if my eyes had been removed and in my eyesocks I had been put lemon juice and my back was being melted.

I kept screaming and if I could have done it, I would have sighed. Next time, I'm gonna give me high resistance to pain.

* * *

Third Person's PoV.

It looked like it was a normal night on Ponyville. However, it was not. The silence was… warm, somehow, ideal to sleep. However, it was suddenly broken by the extremely pain screams of somepony.

Fluttershy was the first to wake up with a jump, her body drenched in sweat, nightmares caused by the screams, which know turned more feral and less pony like.

She hid under her mattress, afraid whatever roamed in the darkness. However, if it was an animal in pain, she had to help it.

She got up from her bed and looked at the night sky with determination.

* * *

Twilight felt a chill going down her back as she heard the pain-full screams.

"Whoa! What the hay is that?" Spike asked her as he jumped from his basket and walked towards the lavender coated mare.

"I don't know, Spike. But it comes from the Everfree Forest. Maybe somepony is in troubles!" the mare told him as she walked towards the window, and looked outside.

"Really? You think so?" Spike asked her sarcastically as he raised an eyebrow at his hatch-er, the screams turning more painful and bloody.

"Come on, Spike!" Twilight voiced as she ran down the stairs.

* * *

Wataru's PoV.

I kept roaring, sometimes I paused to cough the blood that was forming in my throat. Damn it, my throat is bleeding too badly. Although I'm used to worst, I could die of blood loss if the pain doesn't stop. I can't even block it with my Reality Warping powers!

And there is no music fitting for these events! That upsets me even more!

Suddenly, I started to feel… souls. Yup, seven souls as bright as the fucking sun… Oh, fuck! THE MANE 6! AND SPIKE!

"I'm sorry, darling." I heard Rarity's voice apologizing, "But Sweetie Belle was really scared."

"Same here." Applejack voiced.

"It's okay." Twilight voiced back, "I understand you."

'I WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING!' WHAT? NO! I THOUGHT I HAD SEALED YOU WITHIN MY SOUL! I SOUL-ED YOU! THIS DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE! 'Nice! I got ya attention! Anyways, you know what I am, uh?' FUCK YEAH! HOWEVER, I KNOW YOU ARE NOT A THING! YOU ARE ME, YOU IDIOT! EVEN IF YOU SOUND LIKE A GIRL BY SOME REASON I IGNORE! 'And then why don't you use me? I'm thirsty…' I WOULD HAVE NO PROBLEM WITH SHARING A DRINK WITH YA IF IT WEREN'T FOR THE SMALL FACT YOU DRINK BLOOD! …Besides, madness is awesome but impractical. I don't know how to tame you. If you were a Social Link maybe I'll give it a shot but-

"WHAT IN TARNATION IS THAT THING? AND ARE THOSE BLACK FLAMES?" I heard Applejack scream in shock.

"I have never heard of such a creature like this." Twilight voiced from the bushes, where the ponies were hiding.

'COME ON MATE! LET'S BE PALS!' NOT NOW! I CAN'T TRUST YOU YET! LAST TIME I LET YOU OUT YOU ALMOST KILLED THE WHOLE CLASS! AND THE OTHER! AND THE GIRLS WHO WERE AT THE BATHROOM MAST-'FINE! FINE! DON'T TRUST ME YET? FINE! BUT REMEMBER! THANKS TO REALITY WARPING, EVERYTIME YOU DRAW ME I BECOME MORE LINKED TO YOU! AND IF THE LINK BAR REACHED 100% IN BATTLE MODE YOU WILL GO BERSERK! SO BE QUICK, MATE!' IF YOU WANT ME TO BE QUICK THEN SHOW ME I CAN TRUST! AND BE HONEST ABOUT IT! 'OH, I KNOW! I'M GIVING YOU ONE GAUNTLET! A SILVER RATHALOS GAUNTLET! THAT CAN PUNCH THROUGHT ANYTHING! AND CAN BLOCK ANYTHING TOO! AND YOU CAN SEND WAVES OF CUTTING WIND FROM IT TOO! AND IT'S STYLISH!' Although I can make myself one, you got me with the Silver Rathalos part. Ugh... why I am so weird? Oh yeah. Right. I joy it. Somewhat.

My screams finally stopped and I tried to stand up, yet my arms were too weak to hold me and I felt to the ground again.

"Fluttershy! Wait!" I heard Twilight scream as I heard the sound of trotting becoming stronger and stronger.

'THOSE ARE AMATERASU FLAMES, MATE!' Oh, fuck.

"Fluttershy! Those are flames I have never heard of before! Don't touch them!" the lavender coated unicorn screamed. Damn, everything is going to damn fast!

Suddenly, time started to slow down, a bit of my strength returning to my body. Damn... this doesn't make any sense! I felt the Amaterasu starting to fade away and I looked at my hand. "Damn… that hurt like hell." I muttered weakly. I turned towards Fluttershy and smiled. She would do anything to protect an animal. She truly is the Element of Kindness.

I sighed to myself. How can I keep myself so fucking cool. This makes no fucking sense, not at all. Yet, here I am, with reality warping, in Equestria. And it's awesome.

Time started to work on again, and Fluttershy landed were I used to be.

"How did he move so fast?" Applejack gasped as she aimed at me with her hoof.

"Give me a moment, please." I voiced tiredly as I fell to the ground. And I remember no more.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Notes: Thank you, LaserLens4 for adding this story to your Story Alert,

Review Answering Section:

**DrHoovesMD:** Thank you! :) And be sure there will be more and more! (By the way, nice name.)

**Rodney Eve Yendor:** Yeah, you are right. That was the whole point. Watary is insane, in fact, before dying he always thought like this (Like speaking to himself in his mind) And don't worry, the weird stuff will be explained in future chapters. Wanna hear a tip? Persona 4. I said too much.

**TV adict:** Yeah, it's true. That what I'd like to find some nice beta reader. Know some?

**Ninjabrony:** You serious? O_O Damn... I means a lot to me. And I will always mention those who fav, review or Story Alert my story. It's the least I can do besides improving myself.

Anyways, on with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter III.

Urg… What a weird dream. I looked around and saw myself sleeping in a basement with cartoonish characteristic. I was sleeping in Twilight's basement.

Yay. That was not a dream.

I heard the sound of a door opening and I quickly looked up the stairs. With my vision somewhat blurry, I could tell a lavender spot, which I recognized, entering into the dark room, before the lights turned on and I grunted while using my arm to try to block the light. I knew they had electricity! Or maybe a magical alternative I can improve!

"Oh, I see you are awake." Twilight's voice commented as the 'lavender spot' walked down the stairs, my sight starting to work again until I could clearly see the unicorn standing now besides the bed I was resting.

"Nice to meet you, Twilight." I smiled at her before wincing in pain. Damn… and I though Reality Warping could take care of that.

"Do I know you?" the mare asked me before shaking her head, "No. Of course not. If that were the case, I WOULD remember you."

I chuckled, "True. And stop hiding it."

The lavender coated unicorn smiled nervously at me, "Hide what, exactly?"

I smiled warmly at her, "Ask me. I know you wanna question me for there is no document, not even in ponies tales, of what I am, and that you are behaving like that for the sake of not starting with the wrong hoof, am I right? However, what you didn't know is that I might want this as well."

She gasped, "H-how…?"

"Because that's is one of the things I'm good at. Theorizing. Based on the things I have to my disposal, which are many, I construct many turns of events. You acting like that were the most possible turn of events."

"So… you are logical kind of pony, not that you are a pony in any way I can think of." She added.

I chuckled, "Logic? For me, that has no meaning."

Twilight raised an eyebrow at me, "Who are you?"

"And that's what I was expecting. I'm giving you two answers, both of them true. In an abstractly way, I am your blood, your breath, your thoughts and your friends, as well as the rule that command this universe. I am reality itself, and with a though, I can make whole galaxies explode. But in a more literal and personalized way, I am Wataru Kamijo, and did I say it's a pleasure to meet you?" Twilight looked at me like if I were a madpony, her jaw dropped. "Oh, I did it? Dammit."

"Wait, what?" she asked me dumbfounded, before shaking her head again, "Pfft, yeah right. And I'm Nightmare Moon."

"What? A lavender coated magic-controlling talking unicorn doesn't believe I can control reality at will? Well, I feel offended. Very." I voiced.

"Look, there is just one being that could do something like you say. That's-"

"Discord, right? Yeah, mate's insane, I give him that. But I was already insane before getting the power so I think I'll be fine." I voiced.

"I need some chocolate." Twilight sighed tiredly.

I smiled at her as I slightly raised my hand, a mug of coffee appearing in one hand and a Speed Unlimited in the other.

"Here, have it. It's handwaved." I smiled warmly.

* * *

After Twilight finished her coffee in one go, and I hammerspace my energizer, the mare motioned to follow her to the living room, where we sit down.

"Okay, let us start again, shall we? First question: Who are you?"

"First answer: I'm Wataru Kamijo."

"Okay. Second question: WHAT are you?"

"Second answer: I'm a human." I like this.

"Third question: What's a human?"

"Third answer: A human is a living being, anatomically alike a dragon but with exceptions, like everything in life."

"That was vague. REALLY vague. So I think even you are not even sure. Forth Question: How do you know about ME?"

I sighed sadly, "It is… complicated. Very complicated."

She looked at me with a grin, "Try me."

"Damn… we are really moving fast in this story. Well… picture this, a world, totally opposite of Equestria. How would you see it?" I asked her as I scratched the back of my head nervous.

"Um… that's a tough question. I guess it would be a dark world."

"Yeah, a bit. But no. Magic, Loyalty, Kindness, Generosity, Honesty, and Laughter. Those are the elements of Harmony. Based on that, what could be the element of disharmony?"

"Sadness, Deceit, Selfishness, Aggressiveness, Treachery, and… I don't know, un-magic?" Twilight shrugged. Somehow.

I couldn't hold back a bitter laugh and then closed my eyes, "Yeah. Now that's more like the world where I come from, yet there is something else."

"What?"

I opened my eyes in a dramatic fashion, "Insanity."

Twilight gasped as she looked into my eyes, and I saw in hers mine own. They were violet, three tomoe slowly spinning around my central pupil.

"What are those?" she asked at me in shock.

"Genjitsuseigan or Reality Warping Eye."

"What?"

"Meh. Told ya later. What were we talking about?"

"Insanity."

"Oh yeah. In my world, there are about seven billons of this monsters that stand in front of you." I voiced bitterly as I pointed at myself with a thump.

"Getting to know you better, I can tell you don't seem like a monster to me." She countered.

"Give me a good reason to be one and pray for a goreless death. And you know what they do? They destroy. Everything. In fact, a few do it for fun. If it weren't because I am so Genre Savvy, I would be killing every one of my kin with an oxidized knife and scythe, all the while doing it with a heck of a smile in my face." I voiced.

Twilight looked at me with her eyes widened in shock, "You kill each other? That's ridiculous?"

I laughed, "Exactly! I could show you, yet it would be like opening the gates of Tartarus, if not worst. Equestria is innocent, and in my world, being innocent gets you crushed."

"So… that's why you are here? You don't like your world?"

"It's not like I hate my world. I hate the humans that live in them. Most of them." I voiced with determination, "So, when I was given this power, I realized I was given the chance to change my life."

"And that's why you are here? Because you want a new chance at life?"

"Yes and no. I came here because this is mine and many others' dream, to get to meet you. The Elements of Harmony. You, Twilight, and your friends. Back in my world, most people believe you are just a lie. A beautiful lie in order to amuse many. You brought light to many lives, and even without knowing it, including me." I explained.

She looked at me in silence, "So… a lie? Everything? My life, my friends, Celestia, everything?" she asked me as she looked down at the floor, hiding with her mane her face, so I didn't see her cry. Sadly, she is… taking this better than I though.

"Actually, if you were lie, I wouldn't be here. So, seeing as I am here already, then that means this is real. As I see it, maybe we perceive the multiverse in some way and we just write it thinking it as our imagination." I voiced as I rested my hand in her shoulder.

She looked at me, a lone tear escaping from the right eye, yet she quickly cleaned it, "Really?"

"You know, you shouldn't believe right away the words of a strange creature, it could be lying to you."

"Then, if that's true. How can I trust you?"

"Do you want to?" I asked her.

She looked at me in deep thought and then with a warm smile, "Of course! Everyone deserves a chance, right? In fact, now that I think about it, you were honest with me."

I shook my head with a smile, 'Of course,' I thought to myself, 'this is the world where friendship is magic. Everything is possible here.'

*smash!*

UH?

*Thou art I and I art Thou. Thou have established the Aeon/Priestess Social Link. I with this bond, your control will grow stronger*

Shit me. Social Links too?

You know what? This doesn't make sense anymore. But who cares? I'm in motherfucking Equestria.

"By the way, are humans some kind of Pegasus?" she asked me, snapping me out of my thought.

"No." I told her confused, before I turned my head over my shoulder. I gasped as I saw a long black wing coming from my back. "And I just wanted to have the Genjitsuseigan. Yet, the wing is a nice bonus. I am a fallen angel now." I smiled.

"What are you talking about?"

"Erm, remember when I was burning with that black flames?" I asked her, "Well, I was trying to have those eyes I showed you before."

"By burning yourself with supernatural flames?" she asked me in shock.

"No. The fire was a side effect. As the wings."

"And the weird glove too, right?" she added sarcastically.

I looked at my hand, a glove made of some kind of dark-platinum metal being worn on it. Although it wasn't the Silver Soul Vambrace, it had a resemblance to Vincent Valentine's gauntlet, so it was awesome. It was a metal 'as brilliant as ice', which 'radiated with a legendary almighty dragon's frozen flames and soul'. It looked 'completely and utterly flawless', tinged with 'a never-ending glow' like 'the afterglow of a miracle'.

I chuckled slightly at my own joke before turning towards Twilight. "So, what now?"

"Well, I gotta tell the princesses about you." She explained, and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why didn't you do that sooner?" I asked her.

"Well, somehow, every time I tried to do it, the scroll burned into black flames as soon as I gave it to Spike." She voiced as she eyed me.

"Hey! I was unconscious! You can't blame on that!" I voiced, "At least do the girls know about me?"

"Yeah, they do. We meet you at the clearing, remember? Of course, you might not, you were burning. But, why do you ask?"

"'Cause I'm off to meet them. Ja ne!" I smiled before I stood up and walked outside.

Twilight stood there watching me go before following me, "Hey! Wait!"

I walked outside and leaned against the house/tree and began to think. Another thing I'm skilled at. Thinking. I think faster than I can think of, funny. I 'pseudo-make' many voices in my head that voice words that have so kind of link and I figure it out.

Social Links. Yeah, how come I have one of those? World. I don't think this world is naturally allowed to have Personas, unless they have something like a pony version of Philemon here and the show didn't voice it yet. Why. Maybe I have social link here because I have to do something for these ponies? Sort. Sort? Sort… sort… maybe sort them out? Why? There is no light without darkness. Uh? Of course! The benign light of order and life here is stronger, so it is obvious if evil dark of chaos and death is too. Shadows. They… they could have shadows? Friendship lessons. Oh, right? In theory, the magic of friendship could eliminate anyone's 'shadow', for they make a less straight version of social links. Aeon. True, the Arcana said Twilight is the Aeon/Priestess. But I never heard of someone having two different Arcanas. Akihiko. Shinjiro. Oh yeah, in the Female Protagonist Path their Personas are Emperor and Hierophant, yet their Social Links are Star and Moon! However, they weren't Emperor/Star or Hierophant/Moon, they were separated. Foreshadowing, Aeon. What? Shit me. Are you serious? Well, she IS the leader of the Mane 6 and the Element of Magic, which can branch into EVERYTHING. But she had a personality, something the Aeon doesn't fit. I guess. Priestess. RIGHT! Priestess represents knowledge and awkwardness, as well as some kind of inner beauty, if I'm right, something that DOES fit Twilight. But she is beautiful inside and outside, in my humble opinion, of course. Say. Hey, shut up, she has a nice personality and lavender coat, so shut up! Like. Erm…

"Um… Wataru?" I heard the mare calling, snapping me out of my thoughts. Again.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Why are you blushing?"

My eyes slightly widened before I looked to somewhere else as I fell my face going pale again. "Never mind. Which is nearer? Fluttershy's or Pinkie's?"

"Fluttershy's." She voiced.

"I guess you are following me, then?" I asked her. She nodded. I smiled as I turned around and started walking again.

"Nice. I like your company." I voiced as I made her slightly blush.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Notes: Thank you, ZeSoldier, for adding this story to your Story Alert, me to your Favorite Authors list and reviewing. And thank you too Admiral Clearwater, for adding this to your Story Alert as well.

Review Answering Section:

**Rodney Eve Yendor: **You are welcome! But I gotta admit it, he will have his slightly ass-hole moments like when he fights his enemies or is seriously pissed off and plays with them. And know that I think of it, he might be a little ass-hole with Twilight this chapter. But, again, he warned her. Oh, sorry. You will get it once you read the chapter.

**ZeSoldier: **Damn right you are with Okami! *chuckle* In fact, I have some plans in store for THAT Amaterasu. Sadly, they won't be known until VERY much later. Now, how much later? In a few chapters I'll give you a hint. Because I like throwing hint at my readers, and when they hit you in the head it's even better! (Joking, of course.) Wait... What does Okami have to do with the chapter, I don't remember doing the game a reference. But Wataru did play it, of course. Our maybe you are talking about the Amaterasu flames I- wait again, did I just blurt out my evil plans because of a misunderstanding? Please, tell me. I'm kinda confused now.

Now, about the confusing stuff in the chapters, I believe I have to point out you'll have to get to know Wataru better, something I'm gonna do, but not know, I would like to pressure him a little and see how he handles it.

About the 'confused as fuck', it's not big deal, don't worry. I talk, or write, like that too.

Now, about the Grammar errors stuff and getting a beta reader, I'm searching for one right now.

And about the P.S... is THAT a short review? I don't know if I should be scared or expecting your next.

Extra Author Notes: Someone knows how to make it to TvTropes? I always wanted to make it to that page before dying. It would be bloody awesome. And... you know, keep reviewing and I will answer them with gusto. In fact, it makes me Smile, Smile, Smile that you review this story, I didn't think it would be liked like this. So... MOAR REVIEWS I SAY! Sorry, sorry... always wanted to do something like that. :)

Anyways, on with the Chapter!

* * *

Chapter IV.

"You know, you never did your questions." Twilight voiced as we walked towards Everfree Forest. Oh shit. She is entering into the wolf's… scratch wolf's, write devil's over it. Yup, devil's mouth.

"Asking me to question you is asking for an embarrassing moment." I told her, hoping she would let it go.

"No, I insist." Damn her.

"Fine. You asked for it. Seeing as I answered as best as I could, you'll have to do the same. First question: Are you into mares of colts?" Her eyes widened in shock. Hey, I realized me watching her without watching her. In fact, it's like a camera is watching us for a few centimeters above us. Blame on reality warping.

"That's private." She voiced with a blush.

"Mares it is." I voiced aloud.

"Hey!"

"Just joking, Twilight. See? Told ya. There's no backing up now. I'm getting answers."

"You are merciless."

"Know it and enjoy it. Now, would you like to answer the question? No, you wouldn't like it but I'm betting you are going to do it anyway."

She looked around and sighed. "I don't care, okay? It can be mare or colt." Eyes widened at that, "As long as we truly love each other, I'm happy. However, I don't think anypony would like me." Okay… I don't know how to take that. It's too soon to assume that I can have a shot at her. Yeah, I like Twilight. Deal with it.

"Second question: How old are you and your friends? No offense."

"Why should I feel offended? I'm 17, Fluttershy is 18, Rarity is... well, I am not even sure, Pinkie is 17, Rainbow Dash is 18 and Applejack is 17."

"Spike?"

"10."

"So you hatched him at 7. Did you know the test was impossible to solve to anyone who wasn't destined to be the Element of Magic?"

She stopped. I did the same. Seems like she didn't knew. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not even sure of that. I know it because the one that 'created' you voiced it."

"Do you have a theory for why HERE it is?"

"Yup, Celestia knew from the beginning that Nightmare Moon was coming back. She always knew it. Yet she wasn't strong enough to clean her, so she decided to give up the Elements and search for the next Element of Magic and take her under her wing in order to get him or her prepared." I voiced, but quickly added, "She became near to you because you reminded her of Luna." I quickly sent a glance to the sun, and somehow didn't become blind. She isn't checking. I can feel it.

"Really?"

I nodded. Then remembered. "Why did you say that?"

"Say what?"

"'I don't think anypony would like me'" I repeated.

She looked at me angry, "Well… think about it. You really think somepony would like me? I'm an awkward bookworm and I'm not even pretty for pony's standards." Hey, I heard a line somewhat like this one somewhere.

"Tch, if that's true then your pony standards are badly made. Guys ,or colts for you, in my world look for someone like you all their life. In fact, know many who would be happy to just have a friend like you." I countered. Now, if I'm not wrong, I heard Helel used to be like that before going rebel. Oh, right. He isn't that well know as Helel but as Lucifer.

"Why?"

"Don't know. Maybe because we are awkward eggheads that are not pretty for human's standards?" I shrugged with a smiled.

"Then, why do you include yourself like that?" she asked me.

"Well, I like reading. Not all books exactly, but histories based on other books are my favourites. We call them fan fictions."

"Fan…fictions." The mare muttered to herself, "I don't get it."

"Which is your favorite book?"

"Well, it's about a stallion named Starch Westwing, a Pegasus pirate who-"

"Wait, let me guess. Who travels across the world stealing cargo and generally being a degenerate. But then, after picking up a tip for a score in a secluded part of the mountains, he 'bites off more than he can chew' after finding a runaway Pegasus bringing a bunch of unicorns into hiding from an evil government?" I asked her. If she says yes I'm gonna laugh so loud that…

She gasped, "How did you know?"

I laughed. Like a madman. She started to slightly back away as my face started to distort into an insane scowl. I stopped and smiled. "Sorry. But the irony it's so delicious I couldn't hold back the laugh. In my world, there is a fan fiction where YOU are the one that writes that book." Yup, the name was 'Where There's a Quill…' Short, but liked the story.

"That's pretty weird but I would like to read them."

"Yup. However, there's something that calls for my attention."

"What?"

"When you asked, 'then, why do you include yourself like that?'. You know, in that context it sound like you believed I was… good looking is the right and left word?"

"Well… I didn't see any other human, but if you were a pony I guess you would. I don't know. There is no way to know."

I felt a bulb turning on over my head, "There is." I snapped my finger and reality flickered for a moment. When I came to realize it, I raised my 'arms' to see if it worked and saw two hooves, one with some kind of metal shoe.

Yup, I'm a pony. And felt no pain whatsoever.

"Okay. I need a mirror." I voiced. I felt my right eye twitch for a moment, reality flickering again, a mirror now standing before me.

I had the white version of my hair but in mane (obviously). However, I had as well a bloody fringe. Now, I might think I didn't like, but no. It was a fringe. MADE OF BLOOD. With drops of blood falling to the ground and all. Badass and creepy in so many levels. Anyways, I kept checking. Right eye had the Genjitsuseigan and the other was azure colored. My coat was… well I can't describe it properly. It looked like white, yet I could tell it was actually made of many shades nearing white of many colors. At the same time. I had a horn, a black wing and pseudo white wing too, making me an alicorn. Should have seen THAT coming. But the pseudo white wing. I thought I would have just the black one. I looked at my flank and saw it was blank. That I saw it coming. I am a reality warper, and if I have access to Social Link, then I am a Fool, and as such, hold endless possibilities, making me a blank flank.

"Well, it meets MY expectative." I voiced with a smiled as my right twitched again, the mirror vanishing with a flicker, as I turned towards Twilight. "So? Do I meet the pony's standards?"

She looked at me, dumbfounded, her jaw dropped and… is that saliva? Did I break her? *gasp* Do I have to buy her? Joking. I snapped my hooves in front of her. Somehow. I don't have fingers, remember?

"Uh? I did you say something, Wataru?" she asked as she looked at me upside down. Is that right? Upside down? I don't think so.

"Do I meet the pony's standards?" I repeated.

"With flying colors." She muttered still shocked.

I chuckled before I snapped my fingers, reality flickering again as I took my human form back.

"But… why don't you have a Cutie Mark?"

"Remember when I said earlier that I had endless possibilities?"

"You didn't say that."

"Oh. My bad. Well, Cutie Marks show what you are good at, and I can be good at anything anytime I want, so do the math."

"I get it." Her checks slightly blushed, "You didn't look half bad."

"You said that." I smiled, "However, don't get used to it."

She tilted her head, "Why not? You could be accepted easier here. It… just doesn't make sense."

"And where the fun in making sense?" I quoted. However, Twilight slightly flinched. "Don't worry. Not Discord. I bet he still in Canterlot."

I looked around and could tell Fluttershy's cottage. Hey, if I stay here, I could build a house. No, scratch that, I'm making a fucking mansion. Or even better, I'm just making a door. Leading to an alternate dimension where my mansion is!

I suddenly looked around and saw Twilight heading towards Fluttershy's and I followed suit.

When I reached her, Twilight had already knocked the door.

"You do that oftenly?"

"What? Daydreaming?"

"Erm… yes, that."

"Yeah, I do."

Suddenly, the door opened, the Element of Kindness standing on the other side. "Hello Twilight. How is that thing we found in the forest?"

I chuckled, "Thing?"

"Oh my goodness. Please come on in." she whispered as she pushed me into her cottage, her hooves as soft as marshmallows. I looked around and I saw a white teapot with butterflies drawn on it and a cup of tea that shared the same design filled with, guess what? Tea.

Do you like tea, Mister? Tea?

"So do you want some? Do you drink tea?" She asked, Twilight eying me with worry.

"Sure. I like tea." I answered at her with a smile. Suddenly, the Pegasus looked at me with shock, and her cheeks blushed a little. Wait, what? Shit me! What happened?

"Um… okay." She voiced as she walked towards another room, and quickly was back with two more cups. She lowered the cups, took tea with her hooves and poured some of its contents into the cups, hoofling (get it? Handling, hoof, hoofling?) me and Twilight the cups, all along doing it with her mane hiding her face.

Suddenly, a headache hit me, forcing me to let the cup go. _'Where she leaves herself open to the world, and MUST learn to create a mask to protect herself…' 'Maybe I have social link here because I have to do something for these ponies?' 'Sort…sort…maybe sort them out?'_ No… I can't do something like that to them. Is… too cruel.

I grunted in pain as I held my right eye.

I heard a gasp, and looked around tiredly. I saw Fluttershy and Twilight, holding me from my shoulders, looking at the teacup, that hovered a few millimeters above the floor upside down, the contents never spilling.

"Those must be such a useful cup, aren't they Fluttershy?" Twilight joked aloud, trying to lower the tension in the air.

I chuckled at her antics and turned towards Shy, "Sorry. I'm okay now."

"Oh my goodness, your eye is bleeding!" the Pegasus gasped as she walked away once again. She quickly came back, holding back a small light green box with the same butterflies like her Cutie Mark. I quickly took my hand towards my right eye and touched carefully, a small river of blood coming from my eye.

"Meh, it's okay. It happens all the time." I smiled as I looked at the floor. Yeah, maybe a mansion. A mansion to share for the Mane 6, maybe that would be something challenging for them, ne? I chuckled to myself. I just want they could live in the house with me, even if just as friends. I would hate to be alone again.

* * *

_It's flashback time for ya, mate._

The room was really dark, for no light was turned on. Only the distant echo of a calm music could be heard, coming from the headphones that hanged around the neck of a solitary teenager resting on a sofa on his living room bed. He had white hair that reached up to his shoulders, being as soft and clean as silk, if not even better than it. His azure eyes didn't burn with determination like they should, but were a cold and uncaring as an iceberg. His skin was pale, almost rivaling that of a dead man. His lips were closed, no smile was resting on them. His head was resting over his hands, which were clasped together over the white pillow.

Suddenly, a bell rang, indicating the start of a new day.

Wataru sighed to himself as he stood up, dressed only with a boxer. "I hate this." He muttered as he threw carelessly towards the other side of the room, near to a red cap that belonged to a fictional character. He took his clothes, a white shirt and grey formal trousers, and got dressed quickly. As he finished, he took his bag that was resting over a chair and opened the door. Snow entered into the room, the teenager shuddering in no way. As soon as he was gonna leave, the TV behind him turned on, the opening of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic starting to play.

Suddenly, a smile appeared on his face and he chuckled to himself, "Damn, how fucking silly of me. I should take my coat. It's bloody cold outside." He walked towards the sofa where he was sleeping a few moments ago and got comfortable, the grin of a trickster appearing instantly on his lips, "But first, I'm watching My Little Pony." He rested his feet over a small table in front of the sofa, "Like a Boss, yay."

_Sorry, flashback's over._

* * *

Damn, I hate those memories. I was so angst. Maybe I could make better ones here.

"What do you mean 'It happens all the time'?" Twilight asked in shock, "It's a side effect of your powers?"

I chuckled again, "Who do you think I am? Itachi Uchiha? Nah, I developed this when I was three, don't worry."

"Itachi… Uchiha?" Twilight asked me as Fluttershy lent me some cotton, which I used to clean my face.

I snapped my fingers, a small notebook appearing in my hand as I gave it to Twilight, "Here, have it. It is another thing I read. It is called manga in my world, and there are many of them, yet this is one of my favorites. Naruto."

Twilight's eyes sparkled with delight at the idea of reading something coming from another Universe, so she took it with both her hooves and started to read it aloud. "Once appeared a nine tailed demon fox. It's mighty tails could crumble mountains and cause tsunamis."

*smash!*

*Priestess/Aeon Arcana Rank 2!*

*The Twilight Sparkle Social Link has increased!* I smiled to myself as it happened.

"Anyways, I wanted to say thanks to you, Fluttershy. After all, you jumped towards me, a totally foreign and maybe dangerous creature, in order to save me."

"Um… thank you. But… I never heard your name." she whispered.

"The name's Wataru Kamijo." I smiled again as I offered her my hand.

She looked at me weirdly for a moment before she took it and shook it.

*smash!*

*Thou art I and I art Thou. Thou have established the Priestess/Empress Social Link. With this bond, your control will grow stronger.* Whohoo! I rock!

]Save.

Saving…

Data Saved in Slot First.


	5. Chapter 5

Author Notes: Thank you, YouShallDie2012, for adding this story to your Story Alert as well as you, Raikoukin.

Review Answering Section:

**BackUpMoth:**Heh, thanks dude. I will keep writting this, of course. Not even Death Herself will stop me from writting this, dammit! Or at least I hope so. (To Death if she is reading this: I'm not challenging you.)

**ZeSoldier:**Thanks! And yes, you are right. Things will be explained in the future. I don't know if a near future or a far away future but it will, so don't fear.

So you like randomness, uh? Well, I don't think Wataru shares your opinion *evilchuckle*. Yup, many evil and sadistic plan.

9/10! Well, if the others readers think the same then I'm Pinkie Pie happy.

Well, about the Amaterasu flames... Have your ever read Naruto? You should.

**Tv adict:** An idea for a villain? Um... I'm hearing. And brony friends? I don't have any brony friends. It would be awesome if I had one but I don't.

However, now I have a beta reader! YEAH! His name is Ventus Snow Lionheart and he is awesome. Thanks for helping, dude.

Now, I was wondering. Should I post this story in FimFiction? I could post the dialoges with colors.

* * *

Chapter V

After a nice chat with Shy, Twilight and I left towards Sweet Apple Acres. I wanted to go to Rarity's first but Applejack is awesome too.

"I hope I have upset no one." I voiced to myself.

"Why would you?" Twilight asked confused, but still reading the book I gave her, muttering something among the lines of 'Ew! He bite him in the neck!' make me chuckle a little.

"I strongly believe my kind is… not very well seen."

"Why do think so then?"

"Because we don't create nothing without destroy nothing."

"Well… that the first law of the ancient science of Magic. You have to give something in order to receive something in exchange."

Okay, Twilight just made a Full Metal Alchemist Reference, just change Magic with Alchemy. Awesome.

"No you don't get it." I sighed, "We are like parasites. We go from place to place, killing everything, taking everything, and then, when there is nothing remaining, we leave, never looking behind." I voiced sadly.

"I can't imagine anything like that, Wataru." She voiced, "Yet… I wish I could. I want to… understand your pain."

*crash*

*The Priesstess/Aeon Social Link has ranked up! Your control has become stronger!* Nice!

"YEEHAW!" *SLAM*

I quickly turned around and saw Applejack bucking some trees, the apples falling neatly arranged into the baskets lying under the tree.

"Hi there!" I greeted cheerfully from behind her, making her jump in shock, like when their four hooves leave the ground, they hover in air for a moment before jumping higher.

"What in tarnation?" Applejack screamed from over a long and strong branch.

"Sorry!" I laughed, "I couldn't hold myself back. The chance was really good to miss."

"You really have a weird way to make friends." Twilight voiced as she neared.

"Thank you."

"UH! It wasn't a compliment!"

"What is this thing?" Applejack screamed as she pointed at me.

I chuckled. Thing.

"He is the one we found last night, remember?" Twilight told her.

The orange coated mare jumped from the branch she was and landed with a *Thud*, many apples falling from the tree.

So it is like I read. The apples are too heavy or the branch that holds them is too weak.

"Anyways, can I help you? I always wanted try some bucking." I asked.

Applejack shrugged, "Sure. But be careful! The wrong kick on the wrong place can get you a few bones broken."

I nodded at her with a grin before dashing towards the tree. I jumped one or two feet and spin in midair, delivering a really strong horizontal kick at the tree, all the apples falling to the basket that lay next to the tree.

As I landed, I turned towards the Element of Honesty, "Was that a fine kick, Sugarcube?"

Both she and Twilight looked at me in shock.

"That was a fine kick, I concede." Concede? "Hey, how long are you staying here, whoever you are."

"Meh. It depends on the princesses. Maybe if they find out I'll be kicked out of here." I shrugged.

"Well, I wouldn't like such a fine tree bucker to get expelled. Come here anytime you need some money, I'll be happy to help ya. The name's Applejack, by the way."

I smiled at her, "Wataru. Wataru Kamijo is the name."

*Crash*

*Thou art I and I art Thou. Thou hath established the Chariot/Strength Social Link. With this bond, your control will grow stronger." And that's how I roll. Without even trying.

"Did something happen?" a voice asked.

"Nah. It's okay Big Mac." Applejack answered.

I quickly turned around and met with strong green eyes.

"Hn." I muttered to myself.

"You seem pretty strong." The red coated stallion voiced as he looked at me with bored eyes.

"You think so?"

"And not just in muscles, but your heart and determination is strong as well."

"Huh?"

"I would like to test that." He nodded as a grin made its way into his face.

Wait… what?

*Slam*

"*gasp*" "Big Macintosh!"

In an instant, my back was resting against the grass. Damn… this doesn't make any sense at all!

Yet I couldn't hold back a grin. I quickly spun and I managed to stand up again. "That was your best shot?" I asked him. A broken rib, uh? He's good.

He shook his head.

Reality flickered for an instant, now I stood in my Pony Form. "Good." I vanished from my previous position in order to appear behind Big Mac. "Because here is my worst." I raised my left hoof and poked him on the forehead.

*Blam!*

The stallion flew many feet away before hitting against a tree.

"Oops. I guess I overdid it." I chuckled as I scratched the back of my neck sheepishly.

"Okay, I was right." Big Macintosh screamed at me from where he was as he stood up, "You are strong. REALLY strong." He ran towards me and sent me a barrage of punches that I hardly could block. But he made a mistake. He threw me a punch. It missed. And he almost falls. I quickly poked him, this time a little more softly; in his stomach before grabbing his hoof and throwing him to the floor with judo-like stance.

I smiled at him as reality flickered again and I stood in my Human Form, "Thank you." Argh! What the-! No! Act like nothing happened!

"Your wing is gone." Twilight voiced. Nice, no one noticed. I looked behind me and saw the wing was no more. Meh, who cares? I can make them again. The wing shall be on my 'God Mode'. HA! God Mode. Can't tell if cheating mode or hardest mode. Anyways, what was that? It felt like… wait, I got it somehow! Maybe I'm in pain because my body is not trained to support the stuff I just did! That explains it, but I'm shrugging it off by now.

"Why did you fight my brother?" "Why did you fight Wataru?"

I and Big Macintosh shared a look before turning towards the girls, "It seemed like a good idea at the time." We voiced at the same time.

*Crash*

*Thou art I and I art Thou. Thou hath established the Emperor/Hierophant Arcana Social Link.* Eeyup.

Twilight and Applejack grunted as they facehoofed. This-wait, was is that?

"Get away from them, you monster!" I quickly turned around and-DODGE RAINBOW DASH! I quickly dashed away from her, dodging the 'Fly' attack that the Pegasus tried to use on me.

I grinned, "Rainbow Dash used Fly! It was not very effective…"

"Shut up, whatever you are!" she screamed at me before charging.

Um… Maybe I should…

I quickly dashed towards her.

…Have some fun!

The mare quickly spun in midair, delivering a really strong kick to my face, however it was a strong as Big Mac, so I shrugged it off.

She quickly spun again, trying to deliver another kick with the other leg, but I dodged her Matrix Style before poking her belly.

"Whoa!" she gasped as she was sent high in the air.

Fear not, for I just pushed her away.

After a few seconds, I snapped my fingers and a couch appeared a few feet away from me, in order to amortiguate the mare's fall.

She felt outside the couch, and I facepalmed. I used Reality Warping and she felt OUT? How is that even possible?

"You!" Rainbow screamed while point at me with one of her hooves before charging after me.

She is quite heated today. I quickly got into the Itachi Uchiha Badass Battle Stance. "Time to get you 100% cooler, Dashie." I whispered as my Genjitsuseigan flared to life.

"WAIT!" A purple glow surrounded me and Rainbow Dash and in an instant we were in front of Twilight.

"Twilight! What are you doing?"

"WHAT YOU DOING, RAINBOW DASH? Why did you attack him?"

"Are you serious? This thing was fighting Big Macintosh and was gonna go after you!" WHAT THE FUCK?

"Are you loco in the coco?" I screamed at her, "I would never hurt any of you! Ever! We were just having a friendly spar!"

"Like hell I will believe that!" the Pegasus countered as she tried to break free of the spell with brute force alone.

I just looked at her in sadly and spoke no word.

"Please, Rainbow Dash! Listen!" And then Twilight spoke a ridiculous amount words in a ridiculous small amount of time that could make Pinkie Pie proud.

"Huh?" the rainbow manned Pegasus asked in confusion.

Meh. This is gonna take a while. Better do something productive.

With my Genjitsuseigan still active, I started to focus into the magical aura that surrounded me.

Suddenly, everything turned grey but the lavender aura, who now I could tell was connected to Twilight's glowing horn, which drew a small amount of purple light from all over the mare's body, in a way similar to the roots of a tree.

It seems like magic in this Universe is pretty much based in modifying the atoms, creating protons, neutrons and even electrons into them and thus changing the original element into a different one. It's like a godlike level of Alchemy. However… Twilight said 'You have to give something in order to receive something in exchange.' So… what is she giving up?

"So and that's pretty much all." Twilight finished with a proud smile, making me smile as well.

"Well… erm, if you really believe he should be trusted, I trust you Twilight. After all you are the egghead." Rainbow Dash voiced before giggling a little.

The spell stopped and I landed in my feet, Rainbow Dash falling to the ground not so gracefully.

"So… the name's Wataru Kamijo. Nice to meet you, Rainbow Dash!"

"I still don't trust you, you know? You look too… untrusty."

"Wanna race someday? It can fly." I asked her.

*Crash!*

*Thou art I and-* Argh! MAKE IT SHORTER CREEPY VOICES!

*Star/Chariot Social Link Established!*

Was that a yes?

* * *

Man… this got so boring suddenly.

I looked at Twilight, who was still reading the manga I gave her, muttering something between the lines of 'Sasuke, you idiot.' I chuckled at her. Better not annoy her. I hope she likes videogames just as much as reading. Videogames are a bit better because you are who 'plays' the story, or something like that.

"Can I ask you something?" Twilight voiced.

I looked over my shoulder and saw she had closed the book, which had a bookmark made of energy inside it. "What is it?"

"Do you… believe I'm pretty?" Didn't we talk about this earlier? Okay, three choices we are having here. One, tell her what you believe about her and creep her. Two, think a lie and voice it. Or three, set stuff in fire and get drunk.

Meh, I'm going with One, after all they can all be fixed later.

"Pretty? You are beautiful." I told her, "In fact, if it wasn't because we don't know each other that well, I would date you."

She looked at me in shock, before blushing, "You serious?"

I nodded.

Her blush reddened even more before she hid behind the manga I gave her. I smiled at her warmly. She is… so pretty.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. After Pinkie Pie's party, I will teach everything I can know about my world."

"Really?"

I grinned, "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." I Pinkie Pie sweared.

"I will take your word!" she claimed with a confident smile.

*smash!*

*Priestess/Aeon Arcana Rank 3!*

*The Twilight Sparkle Social Link has increased!* Damn, why am I feeling like a manipulative bastard?

* * *

Twilight's PoV.

After a few more minutes walking, we arrived to Rarity's. I quickly sent a glance at Wataru and I saw he was smiling at me.

I still don't get it. Why he considers me 'pretty'? Is he lying or…is he being honest?

'In fact, if it wasn't because we don't know each other that well, I would date you.'

He's such a strange creature. And why did I be so honest with him? I mean, he asked me if I liked mares and I told him I didn't care as long as we were honestly in love. When I said that, I saw… something on his eyes. Like… hope? Nah, it can't. Or can it? WHY AM I SO CONFUSED AROUND HIM?

"Twilight?" I heard he ask behind me.

I turned again, and saw he was still smiling at me, his eyes filled with concern. "Are you okay?"

I could only nod dumbly before knocking the door. He is… so weird.

Suddenly, the door opened and I saw Rarity standing before me. I looked at her and she had bags on her eyes.

"Twilight! What a pleasure to see you! Go on, go on. I haven't got all day." She voiced as she pushed me inside.

"But… Rarity! Somepony wants to meet you." I cried as I held tight to the doorframe, Wataru laughing a bit.

Rarity gasped as she saw him, "Oh! Is that the thing we found on Everfree Forest last night? He looks far better than I expected with the burning black fire and all." She voiced as she looked at him.

"Thank you." Wataru voiced as he nodded at her, "My name's Wataru Kamijo. Can I come in?"

"Oh, such a gentlecolt! Even without being one! Please, follow us." Um… she is taking this far better than I expected. I call dibs on her asking him his opinion in one of her works.

…

Dibs? Since when I THINK like that?

"Sure." He smiled as he cleaned his feet on the entrance's rug.

"So… Rarity? Have you been working on some new dress?" I asked her, as I sent a glance at Wataru, who was looking at the dresses in the room with a smile.

"But of course! You see, I had this incredibly difficult work from Canterlot; however I can't come up with any ideas! It's frustrating."

"You know, you should take a rest." Wataru voiced from behind us.

We turned towards him, "Excuse me?" Rarity asked as she tilt her head in confusion.

"I mean if you don't rest, you'll be unable to focus into the work and it might not be your best."

Rarify humped, "Well, forgive me darling. But I think I can work properly with giving me the luxury of losing time."

"I know you do. However, there is truth in my words. How many times, after a long a nice break, you came up with breath taking ideas for your dress?"

Rarity's eyes widened in shock.

"I can bet the answer is 'Many', right? Who's the one who asked for it?"

"A unicorn named Fleur de Lis."

Wataru closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again, with a knowing smile. "Fleur de Lis. Unicorn, Mare. Her cutie mark is three fleurs-de-lis. Roseish white coat, Pink mane, Turquoise eyes, am I right?" How did he do that?

"Well, yes."

"Um… have you ever tried to create a set of clothes based on the Cutie Mark of the one that its designed for?"

Rarity jaw dropped, "How I could never thought of that? Every dress I could make would be unique in its own way!"

"For everyone has their own distinctive Cutie Mark that is unique for them." Wataru nodded at her.

Rarity quickly rushed towards Wataru and hugged him, "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!"

Wataru chuckled nervously and couldn't hold back a smile.

Suddenly, his eyes widened for a moment before they went back to their usual way. "Now, now… you should get a rest. Believe me; one of those makes wonders to your brain."

"But of course, as I promise, as soon as I finish this, I will make you your own set of clothes."

Wataru sighed at her, "Sure, however nothing too flashy. Only black, with red and maybe some metals like silver or platinum." Yeah, that's not flashy at all.

"Platinum? That's quite an expensive metal but I'll do it."

Suddenly, Wataru's eyes widened in realization, "No, no, no, no, no! You know what? Do it I in any way you like. I don't mind. As long as you don't lose too much money on me, I don't mind."

"Darling, money is meaningless as long as I get to be the first one to make you clothes." Rarity voiced with a smile before turning towards me, "Well… Twilight, do you need anything?"

"Not at all, Rarity. I just wanted to introduce Wataru to you."

"Why thank you darling. It was really a pleasure." She leaned towards me and whispered, "I wouldn't go to Sugarcube Corner too fast."

Uh? "…Okay?" I agreed somewhat confused.

Wataru chuckled behind me, "Well… now what are we doing?"

"Aren't you hungry?" I asked him.

"Nah." He voiced before his stomach growled. He sighed with a blush on his face, "I guess only a coffee will do it."

I smiled at him. He sure is weird.

* * *

Wataru's PoV.

After having a coffee with Twilight, we went to Sugarcube Corner, however, only Mrs. And Mr. Cake was there. After introducing myself to them, I asked were Pinkie Pie was, and they told she was busy at the moment with a last-minute delivery and would be back until late night.

Yeah, right. Now they call it like that.

After that, we walked back to the Library, the sun already setting in the sky. And no signal of Celestia. That can't be good.

Anyways, let's check the Social Link stuff. Aeon/Priestess for Twilight, Priestess/Empress for Fluttershy, Chariot/Strength for Applejack, Emperor/Hierophant for Big Macintosh, Star/Chariot for Rainbow Dash, Empress/Sun for Rarity, and if I'm not wrong, Luna must be Moon/Star, Celestia Sun/Judgment, Pinkie Pie could be Star/Lovers and Spike Magician, however I can't picture which could be his another Arcana. And if I'm not wrong, there must like hundreds of other possible Arcana combos I can find! Wait… I shouldn't pursue friendship because I'm just getting rewarded for it.

"Seeing as you came from another Universe, I don't think you have somewhere to stay, right?" Twilight asked me, snapping out of my thoughts, again. What is this? A Running Gag?

"Yup. That's true. I could always make myself a home here but, you know, that would be boring, lonely and can always upset someone or something." Hey! I noticed we're standing in the Library's entrance already! Weird…

"Well, why don't you stay in my house for the time being? You can always use my basement."

"Seriously? Thanks!"

"You are welcome." She voiced as she opened the door.

I grinned as she was the first one to walk inside the house.

Now let's try this.

* * *

Wataru's Third Person Point of View Mode or WTPPoV.

"Um… now this weird. Why are the lights turn off?" Twilight voiced as she walked inside the room.

It works! It bloody works! I can go omnipresent!

Suddenly, the lights turned on, revealing a room full of ponies, all of them screaming, "Surprise!" at the same time.

"Wait, wait, and wait!" A pony voiced, "Where's the new one? The thing?" *chuckle* Oh! Look! If I chuckle, the sound goes between asterisks, like it were an onomatopoeia however, it seems only I can hear it.

Anyway, try to troll them.

* * *

Wataru's PoV.

"Surprise!" I screamed behind Pinkie Pie as I created my physical body behind her, in human form, causing her to gasp in shock and high jump towards the ceiling.

"Whoa! How did you do that?" Pinkie Pie voiced as she was standing/sitting/holding at/from a roof lamp.

"I knew from the beginning you would do something like this."

Suddenly, some parts of her hair started to get straighter. "But… you ruined the surprise."

Fixing time! "Actually, if you think about it, I surprised you. In how many parties the organizer is the one getting surprised? That's something really hard to accomplish. And you know what they say! The hardest the best!" Dude… pray ponies don't get accidental innuendos.

*crash!*

Seems like they don't.

*Lovers/Star Arcana Social Link Established!* I knew it!

"Anyways, come down here already. They don't want a party?" I voiced as I aimed at the ponies, some of them nodded in agreement, "These ponies want a paaarteeey!" I added as I punched the air with excitement.

Pinkie Pie's grin grew bigger.


End file.
